A Heart of a Butterfly
by EWlookalike
Summary: It started out as a nice visit to Hogsmeade with her best friend, but it ended as a romance novel. Hermione finally gets the love of her life thanks to the help of butterlies.


_I sometimes ask what people thought about the Disney movie The Sword in the Stone, and many think that it was good in a lame way. I disagree; I think it was a moving tale of bravery and everything beyond that (don't ask me why-lol). Anyway, the point of this little thing is to explain my idea about the following episode. I got an idea for a story when I was brushing my hair yesterday morning. For some odd reason, I thought of The Sword in the Stone. I had a little "brainwave (that's the term I use when getting an idea)" and instantly thought to start my planning of this little story. It's not anything like The Sword in the Stone, but it's cute and I like it. It's a one-shot, so don't be too depressed (…). So, with that little introduction…on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I can't say that I own the characters, but I own the plot._

**Heart of a Butterfly**

By: Ewlookalike

Setting: Hogsmeade; Hogwarts/7th Year (after Voldemort's been defeated!)

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walked briskly down the main cobblestone street of Hogsmeade. It was a nice, spring day to where most people were out and about, shopping and laughing; all of the exciting things. Some people had stayed back at the castle either because of detention or because they just wanted to. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had chosen the latter. Now, as the two young girls were walking along, gossiping among themselves, Hermione spotted an unusual little shop. It was named _The Butterfly Valley. _

"Ginny, look at that shop," Hermione said, stopping to look at the little shop opposite from where they were standing.

"Ooh, butterflies! How lovely. How long has that been around?" Ginny asked curiously, eyeing the lavender-coated building with interest.

"I think they've just opened," Hermione said walking toward the shop window.

Ginny walked with her, and they found a sign the size of an index card that said _Grand Opening_.

"Shall we take a look around, then?" Ginny said.

"Sure. We need a bit of a break from the crowds," said Hermione, seeing as hardly anyone had entered the lovely shop.

The two girls entered and instantly were drawn toward the back of the store; there was a huge mural of a butterfly holding a wand and smiling. Ginny laughed and Hermione giggled uncontrollably. Not many shops in Hogsmeade were as animated as this one. This was a particularly unusual kind of store.

"Ooh! Look at those birthday cards!" Hermione said pointing at a particular birthday card on the rack.

A holographic blue mystical butterfly was popping in and out of the card, singing The Weird Sisters' most recent hit "Flies Like a Butterfly."

"Rarely do you hear about butterflies," said Ginny, "In the Wizarding World, at least."

"Well, not many people I know talk much about them," said Hermione. "They're so beautiful and delicate; I just don't see why…"

"I agree with you, dear."

Hermione jumped at the sound of a different voice. Standing behind her was apparently the shopkeeper, who was wearing a mask appearing as the face of a pink butterfly.

"Hello, I'm Madam Morph, but just call me 'Mo.'"

The girls giggled.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is my best friend Ginny Weasley," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet such beautiful girls!" Mo said, shaking each of their hands.

"You have such a lovely shop, Mo," said Ginny smiling.

"Why, thank-you so much," Mo said with a shy smile. "I've tried so hard to make this shop a beautiful environment for such young ones as yourselves. I haven't had that many people in here today; just a few young ladies and a few old ones. It takes time, I suppose."

"Of course it does," said Hermione instantly. "It'll take a little while for the wizards in the area to get used to this gorgeous place, as it does for almost any new shop, but I think your shop will prosper in due time."

Mo grinned at her.

"You're such an intelligent young woman, Hermione. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, along with Ginny," said Hermione.

"Except Hermione's in her seventh year and I'm in my sixth," said Ginny.

"Ahh, well you both seem so mature for your ages. I had a young seventh year in here earlier that couldn't seem to stop giggling at my mask!"

Hermione and Ginny smiled knowingly at each other.

"Did you catch her name?" Ginny asked.

"Lavender Green, I think."

"That's her alright. Lavender _Brown_," Hermione laughed.

"Didn't seem too intelligent. More of a ditz, if you ask me."

"I know _exactly _what you mean," said Ginny. "My brother went out with her last year…pity, really…"

"Oh, dear," said Mo with concern. "You poor dear! Having to put up with her…"

"She wasn't the only one," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione's best friends with my brother. She had to endure images of him and Lavender _snogging _every other night on the common room sofa, " said Ginny grotesquely.

Mo laughed like a wild woman.

"Snogging was common in my day too. I'm about fifty and I still do it…"

"It's rather enjoyable," said Ginny slyly, nudging Hermione in the ribs.

Hermione looked annoyed.

"Haven't had a snog yet, I see," said Mo chuckling.

"Actually that isn't the case," said Ginny grinning from ear to ear.

"Tell Madam Morph all about it and I'll give you a 50 discount, dear," Mo said to Hermione.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, okay then," she said. "But it's not anything, really. I, um, I sort of snogged Viktor Krum in my fourth year…um, yeah… but_ he _started it!" she added looking at Mo and Ginny's faces of amusement.

"Wow," said Mo. "Viktor Krum! He's _dreamy_, Krum."

"Yeah, but Hermione never liked him much, "said Ginny. "She liked my brother-_and still does!_"

Hermione swotted Ginny on the arm.

"That one with Lavender Pink?" Mo asked.

"Yes," said Ginny laughing.

"No!" exclaimed Hermione with a frown. "I'm _not, _and will never be, _in love with Ron Weasley!"_

"Ooh," said Ginny. "We never said _you loved him_; we only said you _liked _him…"

Hermione groaned.

"That doesn't mean I love him, Gin! Uggh! You're so infuriating!"

Hermione grew upset, but Mo only consoled her.

"Dear, it's alright. Love hurts. I know you love this Ron guy; I can see it in your eyes."

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes," she whispered. "I am."

Ginny smiled and put an arm around her.

"That's why we took the day shopping."

"Yes," said Mo, "and you've come to the right place! Girls, follow me."

She led them over to the front desk to where a small rack of butterfly hair clips were hanging, each bearing sparkly wings.

"Hermione, sweetheart, I want you to have one for free."

Hermione looked at the aged woman and shook her head.

"Mo, these aren't for me," she said sadly. "I don't deserve something this beautiful…"

Ginny frowned.

"Hermione, you deserve one more than anyone in this world right now. You've worked hard all of your life! Please, just take a break from it all! Let yourself have a bit of freedom!"

"She's most certainly right!" said Mo.

Hermione sighed.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can, and you will," said Mo taking a purple sparkly clip and putting it in Hermione's hair, right behind her ear. "There we go!"

"Beautiful," murmured Ginny.

"Now, it's made from real hearts of a collection of butterflies, so it's extremely magical. All I can tell you is to wear it often. Good luck will come to you, Hermione, dear." Mo said with a smile.

"Luck isn't what I want," said Hermione. "I want…_love."_

"It's what all witches want," said Ginny.

"But dear, it's magical…remember that," said Mo taking off her butterfly mask.

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Underneath the mask was the most beautiful woman in the world. Mo was gorgeous, even prettier than Fleur or any living veela.

"Girls, _love _did this for me. Magic, love, and time. The heart of the butterfly brings you down a path of glory. So, follow it. Follow your heart."

The girls nodded.

"We best be off," said Ginny after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," said Hermione with a small smile.

Mo nodded.

"I'm glad I met you girls. Please come back often! I can't wait to hear about your days at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, we can't wait either!" said Ginny as they exited.

They waved and were off.

They started walking back up toward the castle, Hermione wiping at her eyes.

"Wise, that woman," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"Wait until Ron sees you!" said Ginny. "Your hair looks stunning with that clip!"

Hermione smiled weakly.

_Ron wouldn't care if I had a galleon in my hair,_ Hermione thought sadly.

Later that Night...

"Ginny, this clip won't come out!" Hermione groaned later on that evening outside Ginny's dorm door.

After they had reached the castle, Hermione and Ginny had spotted Ron with Luna, flirting animatedly. This had caused Hermione to become quite upset, later causing a fiery row between her and Ron. The night so far had been a night of tears and pain.

"Stuck? Here, I'm great at this stuff," said Ginny, stepping out of her dorm in her red bathrobe.

She reached for the butterfly clip and pulled. She frowned when it didn't come out, so she continued to tug and pull. She tried pulling and pulling until she thought she had extracted it from Hermione's bushy mass of curls, but no such luck had resulted.

"Oh, God," said Hermione, tears springing to her eyes.

"Let's ask Lavender or Parvati," said Ginny.

"Already tried them," said Hermione sadly.

"Okay, let's try everyone then."

Hermione scowled disapprovingly, but retaliated when Ginny started to drag her by the arm.

So, they did. They went around to every dorm possible-boys and girls tugging fiercely at the clip, but no one had managed to get the clip free. Finally, the girls reached Harry and Ron' s dormitory.

"Sorry to bother you all," said Ginny. "But Hermione's had a bit of a dilemma with a hair clip. We've had almost everyone try and pry it lose but no such luck! So, do you think you all could try and see if it'll come out?"

The boys burst out laughing.

"Are you bloody serious?" said Ron, smirking.

Hermione frowned.

"Yes, Ronald, now help me!"

Seamus and Dean started snorting with laughter.

"Here, let me try," said Harry.

He grasped the clip and tried yanking it out.

"Ahh!" yelped Hermione.

"Okay, me next," said Neville.

Yet again, nothing.

Seamus and Dean tried, while laughing hysterically, but it was no use.

Then it was Ron's turn.

"Have a go, Ron," said Ginny grinning cheekily to herself.

Ron groaned.

"Fine…damn women and their _hair_."

The redhead walked over to Hermione and gently bent down on his knees.

"Bend over a bit," he said. "And tilt your head toward me…"

Hermione did as she was asked and started to get annoyed.

"Alright, on the count of three, now," said Ron.

Hermione nodded.

"One…"

Hermione grew nervous.

"Two…"

Seamus, Dean, and Harry were all sniggering now.

"Three!"

Ron pulled at the butterfly clip-_and it instantly came out._

Hermione sighed and smiled at the butterfly clip in Ron's palm.

"Thanks," she muttered.

She hugged him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Y-You're welcome, Hermione…"

"Well, I'll take this then," said Hermione, taking the clip from Ron's hand.

She smiled at him one last time and turned toward Ginny, but Ginny was looking back at Ron with a look of amazement on her face. She continued to look at him and then burst out laughing.

"What're you laughing about?" Ron said turning pink.

Hermione wheeled around to face Ron and almost passed out. On his forehead, printed as clear as daylight in a big, red heart was _Hermione. _

Hermione turned pink, looking almost identical to Ron.

Harry and the others turned Ron around to face them and let out a noise similar to that of a parrot. Their laughter was so hysterical that it wasn't even enough to keep Hermione from keeping a straight face.

"Boys will be boys," she muttered to Ginny.

Ginny burst into another set of giggles.

"Will you stop already?" said Hermione chuckling. "It's just my name. Clearly someone jinxed him!"

"N-No! Hermione…oh, Merlin! Go look in a mirror-_now!"_

Hermione gave her a weird look and bolted toward the nearest mirror in the room. She gasped and grew a furious look on her face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she spat angrily.

The boys turned to her and started laughing even harder.

Ron spoke up immediately.

"Hermione…is that how you feel about me?"

Hermione shot daggers at him. On her forehead was _Ron, _butin a pink heart.

"Ronald, this isn't funny, in the least! How _dare _you! How _dare _you make a fool out of me! I'm sick of you!"

She started for the door with tears in her eyes.

Ron stopped her instantly.

"Hermione, look," Everyone else was still hunched over laughing (Ginny and Harry on top of each other laughing the hardest) "I have no idea why my name is on your forehead. I…I don't think you had anything to do with it, but neither did I! I _swear to you_, I have no idea why my name's on your forehead…"

"Well, that's nice to know, but can you tell me why _my _name's on _your _forehead?" said Hermione, her eyebrows raised.

Ron looked her stupidly.

"Wh-Wha'?"

Hermione pulled him over to the mirror, and Ron put his hand to his forehead.

"Merlin's beard! What the hell? This…this is _not _my idea of a joke!"

Ron went over to Harry and smacked him upside the head.

"You arsehole! You idiot, what kind of joke is this?" he said pointing to his forehead.

Harry grew silent and looked at Ginny for an answer.

"Ron, I assure you that he had no part in this at all," Ginny said.

"Oh, really now?" said Ron, his face contorted with rage.

"Ron, if she says he didn't, then he didn't. Besides, I don't think it's Harry who did this…"

Hermione was looking at the butterfly clip in her palm. It was glowing a bright magenta. She showed Ron and the others, including Seamus, Dean, and Neville who had settled down quite a bit.

"What do you reckon that means then?" asked Dean.

Silence, and then-

"_Mars is bright tonight!_" Seamus said and he, Dean, and Neville went back into fits of laughter (Author's Note: I had to put it in there, guys!).

Hermione's face was serious.

"Ginny," she whispered. "Mo…"

Ginny nodded.

"It had to be her."

"Mo?" said Harry. "Do we know him?"

"_She _is a friend of ours down at this shop in Hogsmeade," said Ginny.

"What does Mo have to do with a butterfly clip?" asked Ron.

"Well, Mo gave it to me for good luck," said Hermione. "But she never mentioned how hard it would be to get out of my hair! She didn't mention it glowing pink either…"

She shared a look with Ginny.

"Hermione, you might want to go back down as soon as possible tomorrow morning," said Ginny quietly.

Ron groaned.

"Can't we just try and get these things off our foreheads? " he growled trying to rub the heart off.

"No, Ronald," snapped Hermione. "Wait until tomorrow. Don't try anything foolish. These things might be serious-"

"Serious?" Ron hissed. "Hermione, what's so serious about your name on _my _face! That's bogus, that is!"

Hermione glared at him.

"You lot need to stop bickering, alright?" Harry said.

"Please do," said Seamus from atop his bunk. "_Some _people are trying to sleep."

Okay," Ginny said, lowering her voice. "I think you two should sleep on the sofa downstairs so that Harry and I can keep a good eye on you if anything serious happens."

Ron shook his head vigorously.

"No way in bloody hell am I sleeping with _her!_"

"Shut it, Ron," Hermione said angrily. "Do you want to be abnormal forever or not? Just let me know, and we won't have to see Mo after all."

Ron pouted.

"Okay, it's settled," Harry smiled.

Hermione and Ron glared at each other.

It was going to be a _long _night.

The Next Morning...

"Wake up, wake up!"

Hermione felt a tingling sensation on her forehead.

"Oh, God," she said, in pain.

She sat up and looked around the common room. Ginny and Harry were right above her face, grinning goofily, and trying to wake Ron and her up. Hermione thought of Ron instantly and looked beside her. Ron was sound asleep and clutching against her side as if all life depended on it. She almost smiled, but stopped.

"Ron, come on! Wake up, you git!" Hermione squealed.

She hopped up and bopped him on the head.

"Whoa…" he said groggily. "My head is killing me! Argh-_Harry!_ What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Harry was holding hands with Ginny and standing right above him.

"Good morning," Harry said brightly. "Ready for Hogsmeade?"

It was early Sunday. Hermione had already bolted up to her dormitory and changed. Ron had slept in his day clothes, and so he felt that he didn't need to change.

On with it," said Ron grumpily when everyone was all ready and standing in the common room.

So, they left in a hurry. Hermione led them all the way to Mo's shop without saying a word to anyone, as she was determined to fathom the glowing magenta butterfly clip. Reaching the door to Mo's shop, Hermione grabbed the knob and turned it fiercely.

"Whoa…this place is wicked!" said Ron.

"I feel like I'm in munchkin land," said Harry snorting.

Ginny nudged him.

"Mo!" called Hermione. "It's Hermione Granger!"

No answer.

"I wonder if she's even here?" asked Ginny.

They looked around the shop and even the storage room in the back, but there was no sign of Madam Morph.

"Well, Harry and I are going to go get some breakfast at Madam Puddifoot's. Care to join us?" Ginny asked.

"I'm staying here," said Hermione. "I want to figure out what's going on."

"Same," said Ron.

"Alright then. We'll see you two lovebirds later!" called Harry as he and Ginny bolted out the door laughing.

Ron frowned.

"They scare me, those two," he said itching his neck.

"They love each other," said Hermione shyly.

"Err, yeah, I reckon they do," Ron said.

The store was now so quiet that you could hear the sound of a hippogriff's wings from a mile away.

"I wonder where that woman's at," said Hermione worriedly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for her…I really don't want to be seen like this," said Ron, turning pink.

Hermione laughed.

"It's okay, Ron," she said. "If you haven't noticed, my forehead is just as lovely as yours."

Ron grinned at her.

"It is, isn't it?"

Hermione smirked.

Silence…

More silence…

Yet, more silence...

Even _more _silence…

Then Hermione spotted a red piece of paper on the front desk. She quickly ran over to it and read it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ Hello, dear! It's Mo! I figured that you would be here this lovely morning so I've decided to tell you something that you may not know._

_ Your soul mate is closer than he appears. _

_ Thought you'd like to know that special piece of information!_

_ Madam Melinda Morph (Mo) _

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration.

"Oh, that woman!" she said angrily.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron as he walked toward her.

"Read this!" she exclaimed, thrusting the parchment into his hands.

After a minute or so of reading it (and extremely loud and annoying foot taps from Hermione), Ron's eyes grew extremely large.

"Mirror…" he murmured. "Forehead…Hermione."

"What?" Hermione snapped.

She was so furious and confused that she was completely taken aback when Ron stepped forward and kissed her.

It was heaven. Pure heaven and pure passion. Hermione had never ever felt something this wonderful in her life. She wondered why she had never felt anything like this before. She was almost certain that when she was kissing Ron, she felt complete. She felt whole. She felt _loved._

They parted after about a minute of luxury.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered.

He had his forehead against hers. It was the perfect moment.

"I-I…I don't know what to say, Ron," said Hermione softly.

She smiled up at him.

"I do, " Ron said bravely. "Hermione…it's been years since Neville lost his toad, but I want you to know that if he loses Trevor again, I'll be right by your side, helping you find him."

Hermione laughed.

"I think I know what you're trying to say, Ron."

Ron kissed her forehead.

"Good, because it's true. I love you. I love you no matter what happens…okay, love?"

Hermione giggled.

"Right," she said. "And I love you, and I'd like to say that I think you look smashing without my name printed across your forehead."

Ron grinned.

"Yours is gone too."

Hermione sighed and leaned into his arms.

"Ron…that Mo woman is mad," she said. "But if it weren't for her…who knows. I'm just so happy right now."

"Me too," Ron said with a smile.

"Good. I thought you two would send me to hell for what happened to your foreheads!"

It was crazy old Mo.


End file.
